


My Cliffaconda Dont Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun

by Taekookeat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Calum, M/M, Top!Michael, cliffacondaaaaa, i was listening to anaconda and i got cliffaconda hungry so my fist underage, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookeat/pseuds/Taekookeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the line in Anaconda that goes A dude name Michael used to ride motorcycles dick bigger than a towel-toweri don't fuckin know the word</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cliffaconda Dont Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun

**Author's Note:**

> going to be super short and smutty soooooooooooooooo

-they r not 5sos yet but Ashton is there with them--Calum is 14 Michaeland Ashton are 16 Luke is 14  
-Michael's POV- btw I hate typng dialogue so u can add in what u want them to say I guess-  
I sat with Calum on my bed. Luke and Ashton were on the floor playing Mario Kart Wii, there were shouts of profanity, and sounds of bumping cars on the game. I looked over at Calum to find him staring back at me. We stared at each other for a while when Calum started scooting closer to me.

"Maybe we should go make something to eat?" Calum said in his wonderful voice. I nodded and followed behind him to the kitchen, stealing a few to many looks at his bum. I never realized it was so......big. When we entered the kitchen door I sat at the breakfast counter, while Cal bent over filing through the refrigerator as I not so subtly ogled at his ass. He stood up with a pizza box. I smiled at him and nodded. He walked over to the mike-ro-wave and hit 3 minutes -pretend like that's how much it takes- C-man turned back towards me and looked up as I was way taller than him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, he then stepped closer to me and said "I really like you a lot Michael." he was blushing. I blushed also and said "I like you to Calum I've liked you since I first set eyes on you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his plump pink lips. I put my arms on his waist and pulled him closer to me. Calum got up on his tip toes and draped his arms around my neck. I still had to lean down to reach him. 

I started to get really horny and I could feel THE CLIFFAACONDA hardening against Cals erection. I sat him upon the counter as his little hands were holding onto my much bigger shoulders like his life depended on it. I leaned back and pushed Calum's head back for a wider area of his neck. I started in the middle and went diagonal to the dip behind his ear. He moaned out my name, which was very hot but really loud. I picked up calum's much smaller body and carried him to the bathroom, closing and locking the door then setting him on the space beside the sink. I kissed his lips and whispered on his mouth "you sure you wanna do this babe?" He nodded eagerly. I smirked and took all his clothes off except for underwear, along with mine. I then slid his underwear off with mine too. I put my arms under calums legs and lifted him up off the counter and leaned him against the wall. I lined my "cliffaconda" up with Calum's hole (ewhole ugh no stahp). I pushed inside of calum as he let out a long moan and scratched down my back. I got a rhythm and was soon building myself and Calum up for a high. I felt Calum clenching and un-clenching around me, his legs shook along with his whole body and his back arched up to a painful looking angle. He let out breathy moans and pants of hot air. I kissed him and he moaned into my mouth. Then with one final huge shake and back arch Calum and I reached our high at the same time. Calum pounded on the wall when his arm left my scarred back from Calum and taking out his pleasure on my back. 

Soon we were relaxed and putting clothes back on and cleaning up when I nearly had a heart attack remembering that we were at least 25 feet away from Ashton and Luke.  
"Calum! we forgot about Luke and Ash!" I said panicked  
Calums eyes got wide as he hurried to put his clothes on faster, and as soon as I slid the door back we were faced to a smirking Luke and Ashton. I sighed and looked over at Ccalum who was a deep red color. Luke and Ashton laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. 

"If you were gonna have sex you could've at least kept it quiet"

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys should I do ones from all of their POV's or keep it at this or I can make it a fanfic but luv ya guiss


End file.
